Good News
by Rynne Lupin
Summary: Lily has some good news for James...fluff alert!


Disclaimer: I hope you don't think I really own Lily and James.  You don't?  Good, because I don't either.

Summary: Lily has some good news for James...fluff alert!         

Author's Notes: So incredibly fluffy, but I had an urge to write a Lily/James piece, even if it is really short.  Not sure if I should leave this as a one-shot or make it more than one chapter.  What do you guys think?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 "James?  James, where are you?" Lily Potter called throughout the house, looking for her elusive husband.  She had good news to tell him.

            "In the library, Lily," James called back, and Lily grinned and set off for the library.

            "The library, James?" Lily teased once she found him, watching him sit in a red armchair next to the fire, reading.  "Quite the opposite from our Hogwarts days."

            James looked up and smiled, standing up and leaving the book open on the table next to the armchair.  He walked over to Lily and took her in his arms, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead.  "Sometimes I'd really rather forget our Hogwarts days," James replied wryly, and Lily chuckled.

            "But they were such _fun!_" Lily exclaimed, stepping back and ruffling James's hair, and James rolled his eyes at her.  "Why, just think of all those times you got hexed by Severus, or got hit by a Bludger, or cleaned out the hospital bedpans, or..."

            "Stop, stop!" James protested, laughing.  "I get it, I get it, I was a little prat with absolutely no respect for rules or my own skin.  Happy now?"

            "Yes, very much," Lily replied smugly, reaching up to kiss him on the tip of his nose.  "What were you reading?"

            James stopped laughing.  He reached up and absently ran a hand through his already messy hair, but Lily didn't stop him because she knew he wasn't doing it to impress her anymore, it was just habit.  "A book about certain wards for the Order," James finally replied.  "Dumbledore's a bit worried about the wards around Headquarters, and he's been asking some people to look up whatever they can."

            "Did you find anything?" Lily asked anxiously.  If Dumbledore thought that the wards on _Headquarters_ weren't secure...

            James smiled thinly.  "Not yet, but I've just barely started the first book on wards I found," he replied.  "Did you want something?"

            Lily bit her lip.  _What if he doesn't like it?  We're awfully young..._but, no, she knew James would be happy.

            "Lily?" James prompted when he saw her biting her lip and thinking.  She only bit her lip when she was worried about something.  James grew anxious when he saw a few tears spill over Lily's emerald eyes and run down here cheeks.  "Lily, is something wrong?"

            Inexplicably, Lily started laughing.  Though it was a rather tremulous laugh, it was still a genuine laugh, so some of James's worry evaporated.  "No, James.  Nothing's wrong.  In fact, something's right!"

            "But then why are you crying?" James asked, confused.

            "I don't know," Lily laughed, wiping tears from her cheeks.  "Maybe it's because I'm happy?"

            "Happy...?" James repeated slowly.  He raised an eyebrow, inviting Lily to elaborate.  She rolled her eyes.

            "Yes.  Happy," Lily said firmly, a smile dancing on her lips.  "Because it's good news.  Or at least I think so, and I hope you will too."

            "So what is this good news?" James asked, quirking an eyebrow.  Lily took a deep breath.

            "James..." Lily started, wondering how to put it.  Finally, she said simply, "James, I'm pregnant.  You're going to be a father."

            Lily watched as James's beautiful hazel eyes widened and blinked rapidly.  "Pregnant?" he squeaked.  "Father?"  Giggling madly, Lily nodded.

            "You...you're really pregnant?" James asked dazedly, and again, Lily nodded, flushing happily.  James stared at his wife for a long moment before suddenly picking her up and twirling her around.

            "James!" Lily laughed, holding on tight to her husband until he finally put her down, grinning madly.  Lily looked into his eyes and could see nothing but happiness.  She smiled and buried her face in his shoulder, her arms still around his neck, his arms around her waist.

            "I'm going to be a father," James said, smiling widely as he stroked Lily's hair.  "I'm going to be a father..."  Then he laughed, so full of delight that Lily shivered.  There was an odd tone to his voice, and when Lily looked up, she was startled to see his eyes streaming tears.  Lily hadn't seen him cry like that in years...

            "James?" Lily asked, reaching a hand up and brushing the tears off his cheeks.  James captured her hand in his and kissed the palm.

            "It's...amazing, Lily.  You're amazing.  We're going to have a baby..." James leaned forward and kissed Lily gently.

            Lily rolled her eyes and chuckled.  "I'm not going to break, you know.  Being pregnant doesn't make me a fragile doll."

            James raised an eyebrow.  "Oh?" and that was all the warning he gave before he kissed her again and she kissed back, so incredibly glad that this wonderful man was her husband.


End file.
